Truth or Dare
by EdwardLover44
Summary: Well the Cullen's decide to play truth or dare what mischif will they get into and when did Bella become so evil? MUHUHUHAHA read and find out!


**BPOV**

It was early in the morning and Charlie was out fishing for the weekend as usual Edward had to go home for a couple of hours so I was left by myself so I decided to take a shower and then go downstairs and eat a little something to tide me over. Once I finished eating I decided I'd just read a book until Edward came and as soon as I lifted up the book something cold and strong knocked me to the ground I immediately recognized the figure to be no other then Edward.

"Hello" I said smiling up at him

"Hi" he replied and returned the smile. Then before I new it he was smothering me with kisses and picked me up off the ground when he was finished and said

"You ready to go to my house? Alice says she has a game for us to play."

"Yep I'm ready to go meat my doom whenever you are." I replied for I new whenever Alice had a game she wanted us to play it never lead us to any good only trouble.

I was so caught up in my own train of thought that I didn't even notice when Edward picked me up and ran to his Volvo sitting outside my house. Before I snapped my seatbelt in place as usual Edward was in the driver's side before I could even blink. And before I new I we were at the Cullen's house and I suddenly felt nervous knowing that whatever Alice had in store for me wasn't good. Edward could feel my tension and rubbed soothing circles into my hand and slowly, but surely I opened the door to the Cullen's house and their was Alice smiling that evil grin of hers whenever she was up to no good witch sent chills of horror running down my spin to my toes.

After a few minutes of acquired silence Alice finally spoke up and said

"Well today we will be playing truth or dare!" she squealed in her sing-song voice of hers. As soon as those words left her mouth my face went paler then usual. I had to find some way out of this before I did something I would regret and then an idea popped into my head as I felt my cell phone in my pocket. I pushed a button that would make my ring tone go off and acted like someone was calling me I looked at the caller ID and pretended that it was Charlie calling me and asked them to give me a minute.

"Yeah…ok dad…sure I'll be there in a minute." I snapped my phone shot and went back to were Edward and Alice were standing.

"Well Alice I guess our little fun will just have to wait cause that was my dad and he wants me to come home and do some chores around the house."

"Awwwww." Alice's face saddened. YES! I thought to myself she actually bought it! I started walking toward the door when all of a sudden Edward was right in front of me uh-oh and he had that smirk on his face that he always had on when he caught me in a lie oh crap please Edward whatever you do please don't tell Alice I thought to myself and then he did exactly what I was hopping he wouldn't do the little trader!

"Is that so Bella because I didn't hear Charlie speaking to you on the other end of the phone."

"Edwarrrrrrrrd!! HOW COULD YOU!"

He flashed me a wide wicked smile oh was he in for it now! Alice came running over and had a huge grin on her face and then before I could protest Edward and Alice were dragging me into the living to join the rest of the family to play the dreadful game.

"Alright guys every ones here so let the games begin!" Alice said great this would be one day I would never forget I could feel deep down in my gut.

**EPOV**

While Bella was heading for the door I realized that she had been lying just so that she didn't have to play that game so I quickly blocked her way to the door and flashed her a smile letting her now that I had caught lying although I do have to admit I did fall for it at first I think she's been hanging around my family to much. I looked into her chocolate eyes that were pleading me not to tell Alice, but I thought she was making a big deal about this I mean it's just a game and it actually sounded fun so I decided to rat her out even though I new I'd probably have to pay for it later.

"Is that so Bella because I didn't hear Charlie speaking to you on the other end of the phone."

"Edwarrrrrrrrd!! HOW COULD YOU!" she said with an angered face.

I flashed her a wide wicked smile letting her know that she wasn't going to get away and before she could protest Alice and I dragged her into the living were the rest of my family was waiting for our arrival.

Then Alice said

"Alright guys every ones here so let the games begin!" God she could so queer sometimes.

**APOV**

"Alright everyone since it was my idea to play the game I get to choose the first victim muhuhuhaha! Now who should I choose?" I was having a hard time deciding who I should choose when I decided I'd choose Bella first since she lied to me and made me sad!

"Bella! Truth or Dare?"

**BPOV**

Oh crap she picked me! Oh was Edward going to pay for rating me out! I didn't want to seem to be a chicken so I did the only other thing I could do and regretted it the moment thoughts words came out of my mouth.

"Dare"

**APOV**

Yes! She picked dare oh was she in for it and from the vision I just had I new we would all get a kick out of this even Edward even if he does protest the dare at first he'll be happy that she followed through!

"Bella I dare you to let me and Rosalie dress you and put make-up on you as we please then we will take you to a bar and you are to sing two songs oh and you have to get drunk!"

**BPOV**

WHAT! Was she crazy or something! God do I hate my life sometimes oh well mine as well get this over with.

"A-a-alright." And before I new it Alice and Rosalie dragged me up to Alice's huge bathroom that was about the size of my room! Rosalie made me wear a push up bra and a t-shirt with buttons at the top and showed a little cleavage damn her! Then she put me in a dark blue mini skirt and boots that went up to my knees! Then Alice grabbed me and did my make up I had eyeliner and mascara on then she put silver eye shadow on along with some pink lip gloss. After a few minutes we went down stairs and headed for the car to go to the bar, but some of us and when I mean some of us I mean Edward were to busy staring at me because of what I was wearing.

"Earth to Edward! Hellooooooo"

'W-w-what oh sorry you just look so beautiful." He started kissing me down my neck when all of a sudden I felt Alice grab me a scold Edward and told him that there was enough time for him to do that later on. And so with that said we were off to the bar. When we arrived Alice had gotten me a margarita oh great after finishing my margarita I could feel myself slipping away slowly and feel the alcohol kicking and then I new I had to finish the rest of my dare so I went up on stage and whispered my first request which was Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls the band started to play and I started singing along :

**What it do babyboo  
Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Me, Snoop Dogg with the lil' Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do  
(Pussycat dolls)  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
Typical and hardly  
The type i fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I wanna do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya)tha tha tha  
You've been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you wanna do? (Do)  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
[Snoop Dogg  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you whats cracklacking before i proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a pussy cat  
You roll with your  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole  
Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You tellin' me  
[The Pussycat Dolls  
Ha, ha... hot!  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)**

I don't know what got into me but all of a sudden I started lap dancing on Edward while singing the song and then when I got board of that I started poll dancing. Then when that song was over I chose my next song which was Wine up by Kat DeLuna.

**[Elephant Man  
It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon**

[Verse 1  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

[Pre Hook  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
[Whine Up Lyrics on riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**

[Ivy Queen  
A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

**[verse 2  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up**

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

[Pre Hook  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Elephant Man  
Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear  
shake your booty off  
shake it off in high gear  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear  
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

[Chorus[3x  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

**Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!  
She's crazy!**

**EPOV**

Oh my god! What has happened to my sweet Bella my family has turned her into a monster! GRRR! And these males aren't making this any easier ether! That's it I don't care what the dare is we're going home! When I grabbed Bella and put her into the Volvo she passed out great now we have to wait for her to wake up!

When we got home Alice had an evil grin on her face and held up a video camera she had recorded the whole thing so I decided to watch and couldn't stop from laughing! It was so funny!

**BPOV**

I woke up to a roar of laughter and my head was killing me! Oh no! Alice must have recorded the whole thing god! AND EDWARD WAS WATCHING IT! WHAT THE HELL! Oh this is war!

"So Edward truth or dare?" I asked and every turned around Edward had a scared look on his face when he saw me smile evilly at him.

**EPOV**

When I looked at Bella she had an evil smile on her face that told me she was out for revenge, but this is Bella we're talking about here so I don't see any need to fear of her so I'll just choose dare and get on with it.

"Dare"

**BPOV**

YES! He chose dare! He'll be sorry!

"Edward I dare you to go to school tomorrow dressed up like a gangster to Rosalie and Alice's likings and then go up to Mike Newton and sing the song This is Why I'm and while your singing you will have to strip off you clothes until your only in your undergarments."

**EPOV**

Oh my god! How could Bella do this to me! Oh well there's no backing down now.

**APOV **

HAHA this was priceless I didn't know Bella had the evil inside of her. Ahhhh this is going to be good. After a few minutes Rosalie and I went shopping and bought Edward baggy pants with chains then we bought him a black t-shirt along with a black and red bandana and a long gold chain necklace oh was this going to be good!

Next Day at School

**BPOV**

Oh how I couldn't wait we had just pulled up in the parking lot and Edward had all of his gangster clothes and jewelry on and I just saw mike.

"Get going Edward" and with that said he went up to mike and Emmet started the background music and Edward Started to sing:

**[Chorus: Mims  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
[x2  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You hate cause you not  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you not (MIMS!)  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot**

[Verse 1  
This is why I'm hot, I don't gotta rap  
I could sell a mill, sayin' nothing on the track  
I represent New York, I got it on my back  
Niggaz say that we lost it, so I'ma bring it back  
I love the Dirty Dirty, cause niggaz show me love  
The ladies start to bounce as soon as I hit the club  
But in the Midwest, they love to take it slow  
So when I hit that shit, I watch 'em (get it on the flo')  
And if you need it hyphy, I'll take it to the Bay  
'Frisco to Sac-Town, they do it everyday  
Compton to Hollywood, soon as I hit LA  
I'm in the low-low, I do it the Cali way  
And when I hit the Chi', people tell me that I'm fly  
They like the way I dress, they like my attire  
They love how I move crowds from side-to-side  
They ask me how I do it, and simply I reply..

[Chorus  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
[x2  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You hate cause you not  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you not (MIMS!)  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot

[Verse 2  
This is why I'm hot, catch me on the block  
Every other day, another bitch, another drop  
16 bars, 24 a pop  
44 a song, nigga gimme what chu got  
I'm into drivin cars, fresh up off the lot  
Im into shuttin stores down, just so I could shop  
If you need a bird, I could get it chopped  
Tell me what chu need, you know I get 'em by the flock  
I call my homie Black, meet me on the Avvve  
I hit Wash. Heights with the money in the bag  
We into big spendin', you see my pimpin' never drag  
Find me with different women that you niggaz never had  
For those who say they know me, know I'm focused on my cream  
Playa you come between, you better focus on the beam  
I keep it so mean, the way you seen me lean  
And when I say I'm hot, my nigga this is what I mean..

[chorus  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
[x2  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You hate cause you not  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you not (MIMS!)  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot

[verse 3  
This is why I'm hot, shorty see the drop  
Asked me what I paid, and I say yeah, I paid a gowp  
And then I hit the switch, that take away the top  
So chicks around the way, they call me Creame of the Crop  
They hop in the car, I tell 'em "All aboard"  
We hit the studio, they say they like how I record  
I gave 'em Black Train and I Did You Wrong  
So everytime I see them, they tell me that's their song  
They say I'm the bomb  
They love the way the charm  
Hangin from the neck, and compliments the arm  
Which compliments the ear, then comes the gear  
So when I hit the room, the shorties stop 'n stare  
Niggaz start to hate, rearrange they face  
But little do they know, I keep them thangs by waist  
Son I reply, nobody got to die  
Similar to Lil' Weez cause I got the fire..

[Chorus  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
[x2  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You hate cause you not  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you not (MIMS!)  
This is why (this is why)  
This is why I'm hot...

**EPOV**

This was so humiliating! I remembered the other part of the dare and half way through the song I started to strip my clothes off when the song was over I quickly went into the bathroom and put my normal clothes on today was going to be an acquired day at school I could hear the disturbing thoughts of all the girls in Forks High School lusting for me and it sent shivers down my spin, but Mikes reaction was priceless haha!

Well if there is one thing I learned is to never mess with Bella unless you wanted to burry your grave. Now who shall be my victim ahh sweet innocent Jasper will wish he was never born muhuhhaha, but until then I will just have to endure three more hours of school.

I'll Update soon if you have any ideas let me know muhuhuhaha these guys can get so evil sometimes (6).

****


End file.
